


Сила искусства

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Сила искусства

Когда, после трёх часов блужданий по городу, Гокудера обнаружил Мукуро у центрального кинотеатра, он не особенно удивился. В конце концов, именно он, Гокудера Хаято, в прошлом и будущем оставался правой рукой Десятого – и не было ничего удивительного в том, что именно правой руке Босса удаётся разыскать пропавшего Хранителя.  
Даже если Хранитель – иллюзионист и его безуспешно ищут второй день.  
Картинно опершись о мраморную тумбу, Мукуро, одетый в какие-то дурацкие маскарадные шмотки, рассматривал плакат «Рыцаря тьмы».  
– Хэй, – буркнул Гокудера, сделав рукой жест, который при определённой доле воображения можно было принять за приветствие. – Какие люди, и без наручников…   
– Вам что-то угодно от меня?  
– Нет, – честно ответил Гокудера. – От тебя мне ничего не угодно. Мне не ты нужен.  
Он вспомнил наставления Реборна: человек с достаточно сильной волей может разрушить иллюзию, разглядев настоящую сущность сквозь мираж. В своей воле Гокудера не сомневался. Поэтому он на всякий случай раздавил каблуком окурок, сделал сосредоточенное лицо и уставился иллюзионисту куда-то в район пуговицы на животе.   
– Хром, – как можно выразительнее подумал он, ощущая себя полным идиотом. – Это. Тебя девочки ищут.  
Никакого ответа. Мукуро и не думал расплываться в воздухе, выцветать или превращаться в Хром. Что-то с ним было не так.  
– Между прочим… – Гокудера скривился от напряжения, которое вложил в эту мысль, и попытался представить себе тощую одноглазую Докуро, спрятанную внутри Мукуро, точно кукла-фукурума. – Человек-Челюсть сказал, что если ты не появишься в ближайшее время, он тебе такое устроит!   
Тишина.   
Гокудера начинал злиться.  
– Блин, ты соображаешь, а? – он старался думать погромче. – Из-за тебя Десятый волнуется! Нам скоро надо возвращаться… – он проглотил слово, разозлился ещё сильнее и закончил слегка невпопад: – А вы тут по улицам шляетесь!  
Кажется, сработало. На лице Мукуро забрезжило понимание. Прищуренные синие глаза сфокусировались на Гокудере.  
Синие?  
– Оставь меня, жалкое создание, – сказал Мукуро. – Я занят размышлениями.  
– Что-о…  
– Ну и сцена.  
Ещё один Мукуро, обнаружившийся за спиной Гокудеры, походил на свою синеглазую копию, как помойный кот – на откормленного домашнего «сиамца».   
– Те же и Хаято-кун, – мурлыкнул он. – Только тебя и не хватало для полного счастья.   
Глухо хихикнул и продолжил почему-то по-итальянски:  
– Синьор Чёртов Штык, если Вас это ещё интересует, то начало – через пятнадцать минут.   
– Меня зовут Демон Спейд. Ноги моей больше не будет в этом проклятом месте…   
Первый Мукуро, изящно поддёрнув мундир, упал, как подкошенный, на ступеньку и прикрыл глаза рукой.   
– Это вот кто такой? – зашипел Гокудера, делая шаг по направлению к тому Мукуро, который не был одет в мундир наполеоновского бомбардира. У этого глаза были правильные – один красный, другой синий, как купорос.   
Его, в случае необходимости, и следовало бить первым.   
– Ну, он сказал же: Демон Спейд, – второй Мукуро хихикнул. – Первый Хранитель Тумана семьи Вонгола, рекомендую.  
– И ты можешь смеяться? – горько воскликнул тот, кого, оказывается, звали Демон Спейд. – Древнее мастерство служит развлечению толпы! Тайны, хранимые веками, превратились в посмешище, в средство…  
– Да-да. Мир жесток, синьор Спейд. Вы пойдете в кино или тут посидите?  
Синьор Спейд пробормотал какое-то проклятие и, вскочив на ноги, нервно направился прочь. У поворота в переулок он остановился, взмахнул рукой и снова застыл в позе человека, сражающегося с неодолимым соблазном.  
– Блядь, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? – у Гокудеры начала кружиться голова.  
Мукуро рассмеялся.  
– Первый Хранитель явился в Кокуйо-ленд в три утра. Разбудил Хром, перепугал сову – классная сова, кстати, откуда она, не знаешь?   
Гокудера сглотнул, поправил очки, легкомысленно помотал головой и быстро спросил:   
– Этот Спейд сказал, когда будет испытание Хром?   
– «Я сочту тебя достойной своего наследия, если ты сможешь меня развлечь» – вот что он сказал, – Мукуро брезгливо поморщился. – Бред, правда?  
– Бред, – мрачно поддержал Гокудера. – Я об этом каждый раз думаю, когда ты говоришь нам что-то подобное.   
– Но одно дело, извини, вы...  
Гокудера с вызовом засунул руки в карманы. Даже мысль об интересах Вонголы казалась ему сейчас смутной, далёкой и менее вдохновляющей, чем мысль о фугасности нитроглицеринового динамита и других приятных вещах.   
– Хром, разумеется, позвала меня, – проигнорировав угрожающий жест, Мукуро улыбнулся, видимо, вспоминая, какой эффект на гостя произвело его появление. – А я сказал, что ребёнку по ночам надо спать. Если приспичило развлекаться – в городе есть дисциплинарный комитет школы Намимори и кинотеатр «24 часа». И вот это была моя самая большая ошибка.  
Он вздохнул.  
– Стоп, – до Гокудеры начало медленно доходить. – Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Ты хоть раз водил в кино средневекового итальянца-иллюзиониста? – Мукуро хмыкнул. – Через десять минут Спейд начинает ломать руки и сыпать проклятьями. А через полчаса – натурально рыдать. О высоком искусстве и секретах профессии, захваченных жалкими людишками…  
Глаза Мукуро осветились нехорошим блеском.  
– На «Бесславных ублюдках» ещё держался. Фыркал, пару раз снисходительно одобрил главного героя и бормотал что-то про нереалистичность, отсутствие запахов и плывущий звук. Но «Аватар» и «Алиса» его подкосили. Двое суток. Шесть сеансов подряд. Каждого фильма, Хаято-кун, каждого!  
Гокудера в очередной раз подумал о том, что все иллюзионисты, как ни крути, ебанутые. Даже те, что средневековые.   
– Если его так ломает, что ж он там сидит?   
– Запоминает эффекты, – сказал Мукуро со странной задумчивостью. – Всё же профессионал.  
Пока Гокудера осмысливал сказанное, Мукуро созерцал витрину киоска.   
– С изюмом или обычную? – наконец спросил он у пространства. – С изюмом вкуснее, но на сто иен дороже…  
Гокудера скривился.   
– Да нахрена тебе вообще деньги? Ты ж это… можешь их хоть сколько наделать. Хоть ящик шоколада себе купи.  
Мукуро даже оторвался от созерцания витрины.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь, Динамитный мальчик? – с тихой яростью спросил он. – Я тебе не мафиози, чтобы использовать иллюзии для грабежа и воровства. Я, к твоему сведению, даже в кино без билета не хожу!  
Гокудера почувствовал, что невольно проникается уважением к такой принципиальности. Он потряс головой, чтобы прогнать противоестественное чувство, и мрачно осведомился:  
– Ага, а как людей похищать – так ты сразу мафиози, да?  
– Понимаешь, Хаято-кун, – борьба против системы предполагает абсолютную…  
– Все треплешься?   
Тонкий негромкий голос, который можно было бы счесть детским, если бы не холодная, жуткая интонация, раздался словно бы из ниоткуда. Гокудера подумал, что не иначе как Маммона привлекает любой разговор о деньгах, кто бы его ни вёл.  
– Не треплюсь, а рассказываю, – Мукуро кивнул аркобалено. – Вот, правая рука моего босса желает знать – как идут тренировки хранителя Тумана…  
– А, да! Как идут тренировки? – встрепенулся Гокудера.   
– Никак, – Маммон аккуратно соткал себя из воздуха и опустился на краешек тумбы. – У нас контракт. Я покупаю этим двоим билеты. Они не лезут ко мне с идиотскими наследиями Вонголы и не мешают заниматься нормальной, оплачиваемой работой. Все довольны.   
Гокудера с облегчением почувствовал, что тень уважения бесследно покидает его сердце.   
– Здрасьте. А что Хром будет делать, когда начнётся её испытание?   
– А это и есть испытание, – жутковато улыбнулся Мукуро. – Все честно. Спейд сам сказал: чтобы Хром смогла получить наследие – она должна Спейда развлечь. Вот и развлекаем.   
– Тогда не понял, – Гокудера решил не дать сбить себя с толку, – почему ты? Получается, это Хром должна…  
– Мы меняемся, – пояснил Мукуро с неожиданной тоской. – Иначе никакое сознание не выдержит.   
Гокудера невольно представил себе шесть «Аватаров» подряд и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет.   
– Ты это, – неожиданно для себя сказал он, – скажи Хром, там к ней девочки приходили… Думали, она голодная.  
– И что?  
– Так ты скажи ей! Мы думали, с ней случилось что-то. Думали, её похитили.  
Мукуро удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
– Считай, сказал, – он почему-то опять засмеялся. – Ей приятно.  
– Они ей там рисовые шарики приносили, – Гокудера понимал, что несёт какую-то чушь. – Ваш Кен на них пасть разинул…   
– Шарики-то хоть оставили? – перебил Мукуро. – У них ещё есть, а Кен вечно недокормленный…  
От злости у Гокудеры зачесался нос.  
– С чего это им кормить твоих гоблинов? Ты не зарываешься, а?   
– Я-то что? – Мукуро брезгливо искривил уголок рта. – Это Хром. Мне безразлично.   
– Когда я смотрю на людей, – заметил Маммон, поправляя капюшон, – мне определённо нравится мысль о том, что аркобалено потенциально бессмертны. За счастье не знакомиться со своим преемником на месте Спейда я бы, пожалуй, доплатил отдельно.   
Звонку, возвещающему начало сеанса, эхом отозвался полный страдания вопль. Демон Спейд, потрясая в воздухе бледным аристократическим кулаком, ринулся к входу в кинотеатр. Мукуро насмешливо козырнул и пошёл за призраком.   
– Когда я смотрю на Вонголу, – Маммон снова поправил капюшон, – мне нравится мысль о том, что я служу Варии.   
В голосе его звучала привычная снисходительность серьёзного человека, наблюдающего за играми малолеток.  
Гокудера подумал о тёмных коридорах Базы, и о белом Бьякуране на экране визора, и пустых улицах, и об электрических разрядах, от которых сначала начинают болеть зубы, а потом всё остальное. Отсюда они казались далёким сном.   
«Да наш Десятый вашего Занзаса…» – захотелось сказать ему, как обычно.  
– Кстати, если наша Хром не вернётся с этих испытаний вовремя, – вдруг сказал он, – вашему Франу придётся выбирать, разорваться пополам или…  
– Кому-кому?   
Оборвав себя на полуслове, Гокудера сделал вид, что закашлялся, и отвернулся. В напряжённой тишине было слышно, как Маммон тоненько застонал.   
– Я так и знал.  
Гокудера поднял голову: варийский иллюзионист всматривался в панорамное окно холла на первом этаже кинотеатра.   
– Я знал, – из-под тёмного капюшона был виден только подбородок Маммона, но в эту секунду даже его подбородок выражал неподдельное страдание. – Он опять очки возьмёт!   
– Ну и что?  
– Тридцать иен лишних, вот что. – Маммон удивленно повёл подбородком, его пухлые губы побелели. – А ему с этим глазом все равно. Так кто такой…  
– Никто, – быстро сказал Гокудера. – Вообще никто.   
Сейчас очень кстати было бы разозлиться, подумал он.   
Не получалось.


End file.
